Boys, School, Drinks and Gossip Girl
by XxNever meant to CryxX
Summary: Balance Boys, School, Drinks and Gossip Girl. Or your world will come crashing down. You Know you love me. XOXO Gossip Girl.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. ****Hope you like!**

* * *

_Gossip Girl here.__ Have your diaries out. Time you learnt of upper east side's next event. The annual__ Van Der Woodsen Ball. Hope your girls have dates. Boys the dress code is strict beware. _

_In other news Queen B is back on top. Nate back by her side. Thanks to Wickier32 we have information on the getting back together of the two of them. Nate the hopeless romantic he is called on Jenny __Humphrey's__ phone asking her to meet him at one of the top restaurant's in Upper East Side 'Asana'. At 8pm Saturday the 30__th__ of March. The two were seen leaving the restaurant B in his arms._

_**Spotted:**_

_Chuck Bass. After pulling himself off the market. He disappeared for 3 months. To an un-known island. He's back. What does S and B have to say about this? Serena was seen talking to her brother on the tar mat. He still is off the market. But who's his girl? Asha99 reported that Vanessa Abrams from the Humphrey area was spotted being 'friendly' to Chuck._

_Who's at Upper East Side Elite This year?_

_Like always I have am putting up the list of students attending. Interestingly these people are attending:_

_Dan Humphrey._

_Jenny Humphrey._

_Blair Waldorf_

_Chuck Bass_

_Nate Archibald_

_Serena Van Der Woodsen_

_Erik Van Der Woodsen_

_Vanessa Abrams ._

_There is way more. But these few are of main interest. _

_The New School year Starting on the 2nd of April. Time to settle in Vanessa. Queen B doesn't like Newbie's._

_The question on everyone's lips is:_

_Will Queen B accept Vanessa Abrams's into the group? _

_You Know You Love Me. XOXOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

* * *

Chuck, Serena and Erik sat in a limo on there way to school. Chuck always arrived by limo. And Serena and Erik had no choice. Erik busy texting his boyfriend. Chuck busy looking out the window.

Serena was left to simply wait. Dan and her were going though a ruff patch. So she couldn't text him. She decided to text Blair.

**Hey B.**

**See You At School**

**Love S.**

Serena clicked the send button. She sighed. The limo pulled up outside off the school. Chuck got out. He sighed and lent against the side of the limo waiting for his brother and sister. Erik got out. He didn't wait. He walked over to his friends and began talking. Serena placed one boot out of the limo. Followed by another then lifted her bottom and got out of the limo. "Where's Nate?" Chuck asked.

"God Chuck. I don't know" Serena said. She sighed and walked to her usual spot. Her black boots clicking against the pavement.

Blair walked up behind her. "Hey S!" She said. Serena turned around. She smiled. "Hey B." Serena said. "Did you see Gossip Girl's new update?" Serena Asked. "Yea." Blair said. Nate came over. "Hey B. Hey S" He said. Blair kissed his check. Serena waved. "'Asana'" Serena pointed out. "Yea…" Nate trailed off. Blair, Nate and Serena's attention turned to the three approaching. Vanessa, Dan and Jenny. Nate and Serena walked towards them. Blair's eyes widened before walking behind them.

Dan smiled so did Jenny. Vanessa did not. "Hey Jenny. Hey Dan." Nate said. "Hi Vanessa." Chuck said. Serena's head turned to see Chuck standing behind them. "Can I go?" Vanessa whispered into Jenny's ear. She shook her head.

Jenny and Vanessa headed off to the toilets. Chuck and Nate went off to talk. So there stood Dan, Blair and Serena. "I don't want to be a third wheel" Blair said. She walked off towards Nate. "So." Dan said. He looked over at Serena. Her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail. "I'm sorry." Serena said. Dan sighed. "I am too. But we can't get together just like that. Can we?" Dan asked. "Meet me at 'Asana' tomorrow night at six." Serena said. She knew that Gossip girl already knew by now.

Jenny and Vanessa walked over. "What class do you have?" Jenny asked. Serena handed over her schedule. "We all have the same classes!" Jenny said happily. Serena faked smiled. She wanted a class by herself. No one. Just her. But that wasn't going to happen. This semester. Dan and Jenny began fighting over where they were going after school.

So that left Vanessa and Serena to talk. "You and Chuck?" Serena asked. "God. Gossip Girl isn't always right" Vanessa said. Serena smiled. "Good. Cause otherwise you'd be getting yourself into a world of trouble" Serena said. "Come On!" Blair yelled. The bell rang. Everyone began to walk to there classes.

* * *

The Bell rang. Lunch! "Jenny" Chuck whispered. She looked over at him. "yea" Jenny said. He pulled Jenny by the wrist to a safe spot. "Lets see. I pay you hundred bucks to keep Vanessa's mouth quiet" Chuck said. "Wait. You want me to stop Vanessa talking about…" Jenny asked. "About The Gossip Girl update" Chuck said. Jenny sighed. Chuck pulled a hundred dollar note out. "Keep Quiet" He said. Jenny took the money. "What about me?" She asked. "You get a hundred as well then" Chuck said. He would never risk a secret.

Jenny and Vanessa walked into the toilets. The went into separate cubicles. They silently ate there paper bag lunches. Once they finished there lunches. They walked out and met up with everyone else. Dan walked over. He looked at his sister. "So!" Jenny said. "School day nearly over." Chuck said. "Anything good happen to you at your secret island?  
Jenny asked. "Secret Island or Secret apartment?" Chuck asked. "Oh. You stayed in a apartment. Where?" Jenny asked. "London." Chuck replied. Jenny and Vanessa's jaws dropped. "London? You had to stay cooped up in a apartment in London!" Vanessa said. "Yea. Shaggy I know" Chuck said. "Shaggy? More like COOL!" Jenny yelled. The bell rang. The group's attention turned towards Erik. Why was he crying?

_

* * *

__Erik that's what happens when you try to stop a fire. In only shorts and a t-shirt. You get burnt._

S. How could you let this happen?

_You know you love me._

_XOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think?**

**Love NMTC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I keep looking at my story stats. I know your reading. Just Review.**

* * *

Serena ran to her brother. "Chuck call the limo" She told him. "Erik. Listen. We are going to talk. NO Chuck involved. And you'll tell me." Serena said. Chuck glared at his sister. He called the limo. A minute later the limo arrived. Serena waved to her friends. As she supported Erik into the limo. "Bye" Serena said.

Erik wiped away his tears. "You still think I'm crazy." Erik said. "No of course not. I wanted to get out of class and you made an excuse." Serena said. Erik laughed. "You really know how to cheer me up" Erik said. "YUP! Now tell me what happened." Serena said.

Erik sighed. "I was hanging out with Jordan, Alex, Gavin and Hennery. Then they started bad mouthing you." Erik said. He took a deep breath. "Then I told them to shut up. Then Jordan said 'What you'll call Serena here? Oh I'd like to see that' Then I punched him. Then he punched me." Erik said pointing to his eye that was swelling up. "Then I said 'At least Serena's better than your slut of a girlfriend' Then he said 'Oh. Didn't you know. Your sister's been on the pill since the sixth grade.' Then I punched him. He punched me. Then I fell to the floor. They kicked me then walked off." Erik explained. "Thanks Erik" Serena said. She hugged her brother. Erik winced in pain. "Oh Sorry!" Serena said. "Its alright" Erik said. "But what happens when mom sees" Erik said pointing to both of his eyes. "Driver. Ice-pack" Serena said. The driver handed her an ice-pack. "Keep it iced until Mom comes home" Serena said.

Erik smiled. "Thanks" Serena sighed. "The Boys need to get there Facts right." Serena said. They had confused her with Chuck. He had been going out with girls since the Sixth grade. Serena was a little better. The Summer going from Sixth Grade to Seventh. Erik had waited till the eight grade to start dating.

Serena smiled. They arrived back at their place. The door man greeted them asking how their first day was. Erik held an ice-pack over both his eyes. So Serena guided him up the stairs. Once Erik was safely seated and listening to music Serena sighed. She looked at her phone _1 New Message_. Serena flipped her phone open and looked at the message.

**Hey S.  
How's Erik?  
I'm coming over at 4.  
Kay?**

**Love Queen B.  
**

Serena sighed. Blair texting you meant she was worried. Serena sighed. She texted back:

**Hey B.  
Erik's okay.  
4:30 please.  
Love S!**

Serena ran her finger round the edge of the send button. She pressed it then put her phone away. 3pm. 1 and a half hours to get Erik's eye de-swollen. "Erik You've got 1 hour and 30 minutes till Blair comes." Serena said. She walked over and patted Erik's shoulder. Chuck came home. "What happened to Erik?" He asked. Erik explained the story all over again.

"HA! Serena on the pill in sixth grade? No. I was sleeping round then" Chuck commented. Serena sighed. She looked at her lap top. Great. A Gossip Girl Update.

"Guys Gossip Girl updated." Serena said. She read the update to her brothers:

* * *

_Gossip Girl:_

_Hi everyone._

_Time a fight started? Well First Day back for Upper East Side's Elite. And Erik Van Der Woodsen was spotted getting into a fight with three boys. Sure enough Serena ran to his side. They left school early. Chuck left dumb struck at School. Speaking of Chuck. He ended up walking home because the Limo didn't come and pick him up._

Queen B didn't seem happy when Vanessa came to school. Jenny is sticking by Vanessa's side though. Will B risk losing one? Or will she allow Vanessa in to keep Jenny?

_Speaking of Jenny. Chuck Bass was spotted handing over a considerable amount of money to Miss Humphrey. $200. But for what? Gossip Girl reporters could not find out._

Meanwhile no boys have asked out a girl to the Van Der woodsen ball. Don't they know it's a right of passage?

_**Spotted: **_

_Blair Waldorf. She was seen walking in the rain to the Van Der woodsen place. Why walk B? when you can ride? Gossip Girl reporters have failed to find that out._

Once again. Queen B is up to something. Erik is in tears. Chuck is making deals. Serena is helping B and Erik. Jenny is being sucked up into deals. Where's little old Dan Humphrey and Vanessa Abrams?

_You Know You Love Me  
XOXOXO_

_Gossip Girl._

**

* * *

**

**A/N What do you think??**


End file.
